techniquejutsufandomcom-20200214-history
Daggertail
The Daggertail is one of the Prince's main weapons in The Two Thrones. It is a fearful chain weapon, originally wielded by Mahasti. It was embedded on the Prince's left arm just before the Vizier kills Kaileena. It was completely fused to his arm when the Sands of Time started transforming the Prince, but could not completely transform him as he had grabbed the Dagger of Time already. The Prince himself cannot use the Daggertail, but his dark alter-ego, the Dark Prince, can. It is unknown what the reason for this is, though it is supposed that because the Sands moved from Mahasti to the Daggertial, which then, from being embedded in the Prince, moves on to him, the Daggertail was also minutely transformed by the Sands. The Daggertail is normally used for fighting; however, it is also able to be used in various circumstances such as swinging on hooks or triggering far-away switches. The Daggertail was removed from the Prince's arm by Kaileena when he released her spirit by killing Zurvan. The Prince loses any secondary weapon which he has when transforming into the Dark Prince, but it is replaced by the Daggertail. Combos With a new weapon comes a new set of combos; and these combos are a lot more violent than the Prince's normal ones. It is able to pull your enemy towards you, so that it is in reach of slashes from the Dagger, or even more superb Daggertail moves. A useful move is the 'Hurricane,' where the Prince swings the Daggertail in circles above his head, giving him space, and buying him time. These are especially useful against the smaller foes, which can be weakened easily by the Hurricane, and a few other Daggertail moves will have them down in moments. Other combos are both useful and deadly, and the hardest enemies are dying or dead after performing a few of them. Speed Kill As Added by POPpingthroughbabylonthe more powerful and stronger of the Dark Prince's two weapons, the Daggertail takes the place of the Dagger as the primary Speed Killing weapon. Even without the Dark Prince's more ruthless attitude, Speed Kills would still take a brutal shape with the Daggertail. It uses, while sneaking up from behind, strangling the victim with the Daggertail, pulling the head towards the Dark Prince, synonymously pushing the victim's body away using a foot, and ripping the victim's head off as the method, while from above, strangling the victim, then dangling him, and also ripping his head off. There are also variations depending on the enemies. Acrobatics & Other Uses The Daggertail, being in essence a chain, increases the Prince's reaching Added by POPpingthroughbabylonrange dramatically. While wall-running, the Dark Prince can hook the Daggertail onto lamps jutting from the wall in order to gain more momentum to continue further along the wall (a similar concept is used in Warrior Within, except with ropes rather than the Daggertail). Poles sticking out serve a similar purpose, except it is used while jumping. The Daggertail can also pull switches too far away to use by hand; these switches have a distinctive cement-like color, with a creature's (most likely a lion's) face on it. All of these appear only when the Prince turn into the Dark Prince. http://princeofpersia.wikia.com/wiki/Daggertail Category:Weapons Category:Two Throne weapons